After all this time
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: After the six months missed, Rex remembered he forgotten about a certain someone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.

A/N: This is after the whole six month thing. I'm seriously pissed off by the lack of Noah. I'm seriously wondering what happened to him! Here Noah and Rex are a couple.

After all this time

"Whoo hoo!" Rex was riding throughout the city to relieve some stress. He wasn't thinking of anything until he saw a familiar blond walking through the street. Just a turn to see the half way of the face, Rex knew that it was Noah being followed by a boy who looks to be the same age. Noah didn't look happy and Rex was about to stop his hover-bike but then the guy wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed him. "Augh!" Rex had just got hit by a pole.

His body formed back to his original and then he got up quickly to see that the couple was gone. "Noah?" He went back to the base to find Holiday testing on some nanites.

"Hey doc, I just saw Noah! I can't believe I've forgotten all about him!" Rex groaned in his hands. "He's going to hate me!"

"Calm down and here's his address" Holiday passed him a piece of paper.

"How come you have his address?" Rex arched his eyebrows at the doctor.

"I thought it would be handy." Holiday smiled innocently.

"Whatever. But I got to know... does Noah have a new boyfriend?" Rex didn't want to ask this but then he had just seen his boyfriend he hadn't seen in more than half a year kiss another man. He still couldn't believe he forgotten about Noah.

"I don't know but I bet he doesn't. He loves you very much Rex. Just go and see for yourself." Holiday encouraged him and Rex smiled.

"You're right! Wish me luck!" Rex changed into his hover-bike and sped up to where he knew his beloved was.

It turns out that Noah now lived in an apartment in the city. Nothing fancy but it was decent. Rex knocked on the door. "Coming!" Noah opened the door and gasped. "Rex!" He hugged him and then held his wrist. "Come in!" Rex was led into the apartment to see that it was nothing much different from his old house. The living room with the kitchen at the side and two bedrooms.

"Living by yourself?" Rex noticed the lack of parents.

"Yup! I've finally convinced my parents to let me have my own place!" Noah plopped down on his couch smiling at Rex the usual smile that had Rex fall in love in the first place. Rex smiled to see that smile of his boyfriend. "When did you get back?"

Rex frowned and then sat next to his love. "I came back three months ago."

"Oh really? That long?" Noah now held a sad smile. "So you've been gone for six months?"

"Yup!" Rex said happily to not bring Noah down any further.

It seemed to work by how Noah chuckled. "You must've went crazy after everything that happened. You and the others are planning a way to bring back the way it was I suppose."

"Yeah...Noah, I don't want to start off bad but then I saw you..." Rex looked at Noah into his innocent loving blue eyes. Even if Rex knew if so much time could change people, he still saw Noah as the only person he could ever love. "Never mind."

"Then I think I should go first. Rex..." Noah held his hand. "I want to break up."

Rex froze from the sound of those words. He turned to see in Noah's eyes that he was serious. So when he saw Noah kiss another man, it was because he was over Rex. Noah no longer loved him? "Rex, you've forgotten all about me right? Doesn't that mean I'm not important to you? Then let's get over this and break up."

Rex heard his words but didn't know how to respond. The memories he spent with Noah, the moment he saw him kiss another man, and now this. "Rex?" Noah saw Rex still in shock but horrifyingly Rex tackled Noah down on the couch painfully holding his wrists down. "Rex!"

"I won't let you break up with me." Rex tried to kiss Noah's lips but Noah turned his head away angering Rex that he held Noah's wrists in one hand and had the other slip into his shirt and mercilessly rub Noah's nipples with his gloved hand. Noah bit his bottom lip from gasping or moaning. Rex didn't like this at all. He attacked Noah's neck biting down hard on the sensitive skin causing Noah to scream.

Rex pulled up his shirt and flipped Noah on his stomach to tie his wrist together with his goggles. "Rex! Stop!" Rex didn't listen he loosened Noah's belt and pulled down his pants to witness a white substance in his hole. "Rex?" Noah questioned in fear when nothing had happened but regretted it when Rex stripped him purely naked, flipped him over, pick him up and then bang him hard against the wall.

Without a second of hesitation, Rex thrusted deeply to the hilt of his cock. Noah screamed of the sudden intrusion banging his head against the wall. "Does your lovers do it better? Do you rather have their cock inside of you instead of mine?" Rex growled and began thrusting hard and deep inside Noah. "Ah!"

"Did I just hit your G-spot? You love it when I fucked you so deep and raw." Rex whispered huskily in his ears and licked up from Noah's neck to behind his ear while still fucking the hell out of him. Noah continued to moan, arch and cry of the undeniable painful unrestrained pleasure.

"Rex! Rex!" Noah tried to beg for something but couldn't think of what it was.

"You wanted to break up remember. Don't show me such a lewd face." Rex told him this but continued to pleasure him to even stroking his cock in sync with his rough untamed pace.

"No! Rex! St-Oh!" Noah got his wrist free from the goggles and he was suppose to push Rex away but he couldn't do it. The painful pleasure was too much and he felt the white heat inside him grow demandingly. "Damn it! Faster Rex!"

Rex growled and his nanites made him go faster than normal. "Oh Rex! Rex! Rex! REX, I LOVE YOU!" Noah wrapped his arms around Rex and screamed as he came all over them so far edge that it reached Rex's face. Rex felt his time come and fucked Noah so hard to the point he came. Noah shuddered of the sudden hot liquid pouring endlessly within him.

Both males fell down to the floor to catch their breath. "Is it true?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I love you." Noah told him breathlessly.

"Then why did you want to break up?" Rex narrowed his eyes at the blond who frowned of the question.

"You've been gone for six months and I thought the moment you'd come back, you'd come to me. But you didn't." Noah felt his tears pour down his face. "I love you and when you didn't come for me after all this time, I knew you didn't love me back as much."

"Lies! I saw you kiss another man!" Rex did feel a sense of guiltiness but he just witnessed his boyfriend kiss another man.

"Kiss another man? When?" Noah cocked his head in confusion.

"Today! Before I came here!" Rex shouted angrily.

"Kiss..." Noah's eyes widened. "You dumbass! He wasn't kissing me! He's a straight classmate of mine who just saw a leaf in my hair. He was just brushing it off for me!" Noah shouted at him.

"What straight man does that for another?" Rex wasn't letting up.

"Does that matter? You're accusing me of cheating on you! I will never cheat on you!" 

"Lies! Why did I see cum in you ass?"

"That isn't cum! That's lotion from the last time I..." Noah blushed and didn't dare say another word. Rex didn't need another word and blushed. "I missed you and I have needs." Noah blushed pure red. "So you've forgotten about me and accused me of being a cheater? Can you please leave Rex?" Noah wiped his face and was unable to stand.

"No." Rex answered seriously. "I'm sorry Noah that I forgot about you but your the only person I ever truly loved and I went so far as this out of jealousy because I didn't want to lose you. I wanted you be mine and only mine. I love you Noah. I promise to never forget about you. Please, don't leave me." Noah heard Rex say those last words so sadly that when Rex leaned in for a kiss, Noah allowed him. Rex grinned knowing he was forgiven.

"Just promise me, to never forget me again." Noah told him and Rex promised. Rex carried Noah into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. He lied him on the tub carefully and filled it with water. "I'll go now." Rex leaned in and kissed Noah. Noah kissed back happily.

"Don't leave me." Noah smirked at his lover. "Come join me." Noah had one hand hold Rex's arm and the other gliding down his chest to his still exposed cock. "I want to clean this and enjoy it." Noah had both of his hands stroking Rex's cock.

"Aren't you tired?" Rex said but then he buck into those hands.

"It's just a blow job" Noah purred and licked his lips seductively.

"Dang you." Rex cursed as Noah cleaned his cock. Noah stroked his cock and even gave his balls a light squeeze eliciting moans. When it was clean, Noah stared at Rex's standing arousal with a smirk making the Evo uncomfortable having the blond smirk wider. Noah held Rex's hips and started with a light kiss to the head and then having the tip of his tongue poke into the tip of his penis Noah swirled his tongue around the head and devour it in his mouth causing Rex to moan. Noah sucked at the tip and then let go with a lewd pop. He licked down and up the length hearing Rex's breath hitched.

"Rex." Noah's breath touched Rex's cock making delicious chills. Noah took the cock in his mouth. "Mmm~Rex." Rex gasped and harden more by the sweet vibrations. "Rex." Noah swirled his tongue and continued to suck the tip of Rex's cock tasting the sweet precum until he relaxed his throat and inched inch by inch of his cock into his mouth.

"Noah!" Rex shouted when Noah began bobbing his head back and forth sucking him driving Rex insane. Rex bucked his hips forward but Noah held him still with his hands and continued. Noah let go and masturbated Rex with his hands and then taking only the head in his mouth making delicious sucking noises.

"Noah, I'm going to come!" Rex warned but Noah just sucked on his head harder and swirled his tongue vigorously. "Noah!" Rex came into his mouth and Noah had his hands stroke Rex's cock and sucked to milk Rex of his cum. Noah let go and gave Rex's cock one more lick of the head. Rex stood their heaving. "Dang it Noah." Rex said breathlessly.

"Does that want you to fuck me again?" Noah teased. Rex grinned making Noah panicked when his hands were entering the bathtub. "Uhm, Rex! You've already fucked me! Really hard!"

"Why not do it again? You look so eager." Rex purred making Noah go white. Rex picked up Noah out of the tub. He walked them to the room and Rex fell down on the bed with Noah on top of him.

"Rex?" Noah sat up on top of Rex.

"We're doing your favorite position Noah." Rex smirked. "Gitty up!" Rex bucked his hips making the blond blush and still. Rex had to pick up Noah and then plunged him down on his cock.

Noah screamed but then continued to jump up being stroked by Rex's hand and then down onto Rex's cock. Noah definitely loved this position because he had more control over the sex. Rex thrusted upwards to the rhythm Noah looked down at Rex as his cock began to harden and Rex's cock was growing inside him.

"R-Rex. I love you."

"I love you too Noah."

...

"Wait a minute! I did remember you!" Rex shouted early in the morning. He ran into the kitchen to find Noah who was limping when walking.

"Huh?" Noah didn't understand what Rex meant.

"I did remember you! The moment after I knew that everything was real and I settled down, I asked Doc where were you and your family moved to Oregon!" Rex shouted and Noah remembered.

"I came back a week after you came back. Oh..." Noah backed away afraid of another coming while laughing awkwardly. "But you could've called me or flied over to Oregon."

"You weren't on the yellow book! We have no transportation and Oregon is over at the other side of the state! I can't fly all the way there!" Rex growled and Noah sneaked towards the door but was grabbed by Rex and fucked hard once again on the table.

...

"Hello, Noah! How was it between the two of you?" Doctor Holiday greeted happily.

"It was...one heck of a reunion." Noah didn't want to tell Doctor Holiday that Rex went into an angry jealous frenzy that had him been fucked three times unmercifully

"Why is Rex carrying you?" Holiday pointed out.

"Nothing to worry about Doc! He just had a little accident." Rex smiled innocently and Holiday was fooled.

Noah noted to himself to remember everything, never get Rex mad and to never move away again.

A/N: This is pretty much the longest sex scene I had ever made. Sorry if it got boring along the way but then I wanted to try out if Noah could be fucked in different places except the shower room where he just gave Rex a blow job because Noah already got fucked against the shower. :D


End file.
